Contest
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: In a world where demon hunters are revered and worshiped as gods, Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel for the most powerful demon yet has finally found friends, but only by way of a mysterious contest, held by the illustrious and powerful Akutski, but why. and whats this 'power' they speak of? rated M, Narusasu, yaoi


Contest 1

A/N: well, may I present to you, Contest, my first narusasu fic. Coz narusasu is hot.

WARNING: Narusasu. I love yaoi! Maybe some violence, angst, all that jazz. Implied attempted murder.

DISCLAIMER: the day I own Naruto is the day of the apocalypse. And since my house is still standing and I'm still alive, it's obvious that I don't own Naruto.

Well onto the show...

"G-get away from me" a five year old Uzumaki Naruto yelled, stumbling around a corner.

"Get back here brat!" The drunk man yelled, stumbling after the young blond. The man, whose name was unknown, cornered the blonde in an deserted ally.

"Stop, please, just stop" the blond choked out, backing up against the wall.

The drunk man chuckled, taking out a knife "no, I don't think I will"

And as the knife came down, Naruto had never been as scared for his life.

Naruto looked up at the three staring faces in front of him, equal measures of awe and pity evident on their faces. The blond haired boy grimaced and looked down, he didn't want their pity, he wanted their cooperation.

The blond had just finished telling his group mates about his background and the many attempts on his life by stumbling drunken fools, when the buzzer rang, and the grand hall became a battle ground.

It was group against group as they struggled to get to the top floor, where their transportation was.

The eighteen year old followed his team out of the hall and turned left, into an equally lavish corridor, and jumped back a few feet when a glinting blade descended from the ceiling and slammed down right in front of him with a huge thwack.

I shifted my weight on my front foot, and launched myself at the guillotine like blade and jumped over it, pressing into it with my hand it give me a little more momentum. I was immediately yanked into a warm, hard body and my eyes widened in terror. I thought that I had somehow gotten separated from my group. The rules were practically non existent, the only rule being that you had to bring back the 'power' to the mansion when you found it; so killing was allowed, even this early in the game.

I relaxed, when I saw the shadows on the fat wall, another team. Meaning that my team was right here. I twisted back and stared into Shikamaru's hard black eyes and I knew, we were gonna have to kill.

After we had disposed of the team, we continued onward, jumping away from many traps, and killing many low level Demons.

By this time, we were on one of the upper floors, fith I think. It was a battle to see who could get to the sixth floor first, to our transportation.

It was eerily quiet now, dead silent except fog the hiss of the spider guarding a set of stairs. The last set.

Usually the blond would be more vivacious and outgoing, but there was no room for that now, nothing else mattered. Nothing except the task.

The demon swung it's head and looked right at Naruto, rubbing two front legs together and putting them up to its mouth. It blew. Countless thick strings of spider thread struck the wall where the blonde was just seconds ago, pulled out of the way by a cursing Kiba.

"Watch it blondie" the tattooed brunette warned, just as he and his dog leapt. The spider lifted one spindly led and smacked the dog outta the way, it landed on the floor with a crunch and a yelp. Kiba on the other hand twisted in mid air and landed a solid punch to one of its glowing green eyes.

"That's for Akamaru! He yelled before jumping back to the ground before running to his injured dog.

I grinned and slid a kunai out of my pouch, holding it back handed and swiping it across the demons face and watching as a mess if black bold oozed out.

Suddenly I felt a flare of chakra and black tendrils spread out from where Shikamaru was standing. I heard him yell Shadow Strangle Jutsu and those thin wisps of shadow contracted around the spider and it exploded, the remaining pieces of the spider sizzling and evaporating.

I looked at Shikamaru and I gave him a grin of triumph and he smirked.

We picked up Akamaru and made our way to transport and I couldn't help but think that our teams bond was stronger than before.

A/N: OMFG I wrote something! So this is supposed to be more of a teaser/epilogue chapter, if you like it please be sure to drop a review telling me what you liked, constructed criticism is also appreciated. Also, check out some of my other fics, I'm working on updating them slowly.

~SaikaMasomi


End file.
